All Because Of A Lullaby
by heavenly1998
Summary: What if Hermione sang a lullaby to herself shortly after Ron left during the horcrux hunt. Short song-inspired oneshot of Harmony fluff. Inspired by Pentatonix's 'Light in the Hallway'. I own only the plot.


I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Pentatonix song 'Light in the Hallway'. I merely own the idea of this one shot and the right to my imagination. Please enjoy my song inspired attempt at fanfiction and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Heaven x

Harry stirred from his space on the bunk, where he had been dozing before his turn to guard the tent. He had thought he heard a sweet melodic voice, but disregarded the idea; it was just he and Hermione now since Ron had left, and to his knowledge Hermione didn't sing. Settling back down he heard it again, a very soft melody coming from outside the tent. Deciding that his curiosity needed to be sated, Harry crept to the tent's entrance hesitating at the doorway to watch Hermione as she sang to herself watching her bluebell flames.

 _Close your eyes, lay your head down. Now it's time to sleep. May you find great adventure; as you lie and dream._

Harry stood mesmerized by the sight his best friend presented. The sun was just setting causing an ethereal glow to surround her honey-coloured curls. She looked angelic, Harry decided, leaving him reluctant to interrupt the serenity of the scene before him.

 _If you're scared of the darkness, I will calm your fear. There's a light in the hallway; so you know I'm here._

 _So count your blessings every day. It makes the monsters go away. And everything will be okay. You are not alone. You are right at home. Goodnight. Goodnight._

The lyrics struck Harry at his core. While the melody sounded like a lullaby, each word Hermione sang sounded almost as though it were meant for him specifically. Despite his underlying desolation at the lack of success in the horcrux hunt, the beginnings of hope resettled itself in Harry's heart as Hermione's angelic voice washed over him, reducing his concerns to naught.

 _You won't need me forever; but I'll still be here. For we all habe our nightmares; even me, my dear._

Once again, Harry felt the full force of the Hermione's words. Did she truly believe that he could discard her as soon as his task was done and Voldemort was dead. Thinking on his previous treatment of his best friend, guilt began to burn in the pit of his stomach. He truly was an abominable friend: Hermione; beautiful, wonderful, loyal Hermione; stayed true to him and stood by him even when no one else did, yet as soon as Ron was talking to him again he allowed her to fade to the background until he next needed her help and assistance. Making a silent promise, Harry vowed to never again let his Hermione play second fiddle to Ron; the best mate that took a step back whenever the going got tough.

 _From now on if you need me, you can sing this song. There's a light in the hallway, burning all night long. So count your blessings everyday. It makes the monsters go away. And everything will be okay. You are not alone. You are right at home; Goodnight. Goodnight. Goodnight._

As Hermione let the last note echo around her, Harry decided to declare his presence with a not so subtle clearing of his throat. As she turned around quickly Harry was once again struck by her beauty despite the tears in her eyes.

"Harry! I didn't mean to wake you. Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, and yes. You didn't wake me, I was already awake", Harry prevaricated slightly; not wanting to distress his best friend. "I didn't know you could sing Hermione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, "You never asked Harry."

Yet again Harry saw how poor a friend he was to the one person that never left him. He would deserve to be left by Hermione to sort out his own problems. Surely in all her goodness, Hermione deserved a better friend than he proved to be: and yet the mere thought of her leaving him to all his issues on his own left Harry feeling cold and empty. This must be what love is. Unaware of his actions Harry moved towards Hermione until he was barely an inch apart. Having grown over the summer, he observed subconsciously that Hermione now had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I really don't deserve a friend like you Hermione," Harry whispered hoarsely. "You are so good to me and yet I let Ron be rude to you and ignore you in his favour, yet all he ever does is let me down. You have never let me down; not even when you could have done."

Harry found himself crying at the end of this speech and buried his face into Hermione's shoulder, letting all of his regret and guilt out at once. For her part, Hermione merely hugged him closer to her and hummed the same tune she had finished singing a few moments before. As his tears subsided Harry looked into the whisky coloured eyes he had grown to admire over the last seven years. Her eyes swam with affection, sorrow, and an emotion that Harry, with his limited understanding of emotions, struggled to decipher.

"Harry I love you. I could never leave you, never! Ron was right, I do choose you. Every time. Any time. It will always be you." The feeling behind her words was palpable and Harry found himself unable to respond verbally, settling instead for kissing her with all his might. He was gratified to find Hermione responding with equal vigour.

"Marry me. Not because we may not survive this war. Not because we are the only family we both have. Marry me, Hermione, because I love you and you love me and because we deserve to be happy together. Please."

"Only if you can promise me something Harry. You need to promise me that we will both survive this war to enjoy a long and happy marriage! I couldn't bear to get my greatest wish since you saved me from that troll first year just to have it taken away from me." Hermione's eyes took on a fierce, determined look that made them glow almost otherworldly. The sight took Harry's breath away.

"I promise Hermione, we will defeat Voldemort and live a long and happy life together as man and wife. If either of us gets too close to a dire situation we will apparate to America and start a new life together away from the war. I can't lose you either", and once again they were engaged in a passionate embrace; though this one was decidedly more languid; full of the promise of a forever together.

What many don't understand of magic is that it is all about intent. The combined intent of both Hermione and Harry that they would live a long, happy, Voldemort-free life was embraced by the magic of the earth and unbeknownst to them in their ardour, across Britain anything that had been tainted by Voldemort and his magic was erased from the fabric of existence. Death eaters disappeared without a trace; horcruxes evaporated into nothingness and Voldemort himself ceased to exist.

As their passion was gradually overtaken by the need for oxygen, the two teens that had sacrificed so much for wizarding Britain separated, staring deeply into each others faces. The intense moment ended abruptly upon the sound of a crack and the appearance of Dobby. His tennis ball orbs practically radiating happiness, the tiny elf engulfed the new couple in his arms.

"Youse bes done it. Youse bes loved the bad man away! No more bad master Malfoys. No more dark magic. Dobby bes so happy that Harry Potter Sir and his Mrs Grangy Potter bes finding the love they have and saving magic from the dark bad man! Dobby bes very happy that Harry Potter Sir married his Mrs Grangy Potter, very happy indeed."

All of this was said very quickly in one breathe and the two teens sat stunned for a few moments before either could successfully form an eloquent reply.

"Dobby; does this me that Voldemort is gone? What do you mean married we only just got engaged? Please Dobby speak slightly slower for me to understand." Hermione was the first to reply.

"Harry Potter Sir and his Mrs Grangy Potter got married by magic and their love bes strong enough and pure enough to get rid of the dark bad man and his magic." Dobby replied slowly and seriously, sensing their disbelief.

Harry's face split into a wide grin mere seconds before Hermione's. Both were unnaturally happy at this unexpected turn of events. Looking briefly into each other's eyes, the brightest witch of her age and the boy who lived immediately agreed on a course of action. In near tandem they bother turned to Dobby and spoke as one.

"Dobby, thank you. You really are amazing. Will you let the Weasley's, Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin that we are going on our honeymoon now that we have solved the Voldemort problem and will return when magical Britain has sorted out its priorities. You really are a true friend."

Unable to speak as he was overcome with emotion Dobby merely nodded leaving the newlyweds to begin their wedding night and life together that all started with a lullaby.


End file.
